villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mary Cooper (Is My Daughter Really Dead?)
Mary Cooper (Stephanie Charles) was the main villainess from the 2019 Lifetime film, Is My Daughter Really Dead? (alternately titled, Gaslit; airdate December 21, 2019). Introduction Mary Cooper was the mother of Sydney Cooper, and they were both introduced as the new neighbors of main protagonist Olivia Whitmore and her daughter, Hannah Whitmore. Both mother-daughter pairs moved from Seattle, with Olivia being introduced as widowed, as her husband (Hannah's father) Layne Whitmore was killed in an accident after he and Olivia filed for divorce, due to Layne having an affair. As it turned out, Layne faked his death, and regarding Mary, she was Layne's mistress, and she masterminded a plot to make Olivia appear insane, with Hannah as a victim of their scheme. Mary acted friendly towards Olivia and invited her and Hannah to go on a camping trip; only for Oilvia to decline but allow Hannah to go with Mary and Sydney. Hannah went with Mary to her car and drove her to a nearby cabin where Layne was hiding, after which she returned without Hannah. This was noticed by Olivia, with Mary responding that she never met Hannah--adding that she only extended her invitation to Olivia. She continuously told Olivia that she never saw or talked to Hannah, doing so as part of her plan. Mary and Layne had co-conspirators in the form of Lisa and Bruce Chambers--the latter being an old friend of Layne's. Olivia went to Bruce, a detective, regarding Hannah's disappearance, only to be sent to Lisa--a therapist--who told Olivia that Hannah was killed in the accident with Layne, doing so as part of Lisa's gaslighting process. Olivia's lone ally was artist Jack Daly, though she later realized that a caterer for her gallery opening, Gretchen, had seen Hannah. She went to Gretchen to confirm that she had seen Hannah, but unbeknownst to Olivia, Mary followed her to their meeting, after which she stabbed Gretchen to death and sent a message posing as Gretchen recanting her claim regarding seeing Hannah. Reveal & Death The film's climax saw Olivia come to the conclusion that not only was Hannah alive, but so was Layne, as his body was never identified. She asked Mary to take her to Layne's cabin, and it was during the drive that Mary showed signs that she knew Layne, as she made references to Layne and Bruce's friendship, only to attempt to cover it up by claiming that Olivia had told her about Layne and Bruce in the past. Mary later stopped the car under the claim that she wanted to call Sydney, only to phone Layne and warn him that Olivia had known the truth, with Layne giving the order to get rid of his ex-wife. Olivia got out of the car and saw through Mary's manipulation, and it was at that moment that Mary dropped her facade and revealed herself as Layne's mistress, as well as the mastermind of a plan to rob Olivia of her sanity. While doing so, the evil Mary put on her villainous disguise and took out a knife--the same one she used to kill Gretchen--and boasted about her plan and the Chambers' involvement, even adding that she and Layne would finally be together before chasing Olivia through the wooded area. Olivia reunited with Hannah, who realized that Layne had been lying to her regarding a claim that Olivia was in an accident and fled from him, but their attempt to escape was thwarted by Mary, who held Hannah at knifepoint and threatened to kill her. Layne appeared and told Mary to release Hannah, while lashing out at Olivia for taking everything from him and embarrassing him with her friendship with Jack (both in his mind), and it was afterwards that Lisa and Bruce appeared, with both of them stating that what they were witnessing wasn't part of the plan. The psychotic villainess informed Layne that they should have killed Olivia back in Seattle, and she released Hannah after both parents begged Mary to let her go. However, Mary continued waving her knife at Layne, prompting Bruce to unleash his gun and warn Mary to drop her weapon. When she wouldn't, Bruce fired shots at Mary, though in the process, both Mary and Layne ended up killed, as they struggled for the knife. Gallery Mary Cooper 2.png Mary Cooper 3.png Mary Cooper 4.png Category:Adulteress Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Hooded Disguise Category:Killed by Ally Category:Killed by Male Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot